


What happens in Vegas, doesn't stay in Vegas

by parmahamlou



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parmahamlou/pseuds/parmahamlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew something was special about Harry from first sight in line at the X Factor auditions. His feelings only continued to grow after being put in the same band as him…then moving in together with the rest of the boys….then having his and Harry’s own place...and having morning cuddle sessions that would last until the late afternoon…and cooking for each other. But he knew they were just friends. Every day it seems as if Louis falls harder for Harry, and after 4 years he’s pretty sure he’s right in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Vegas, doesn't stay in Vegas

Louis sat down at the small table in their tour bus, took a long, deep sigh, and put his head in his hands. The boys were on their 3rd world wide tour and Louis knew that he would come out this tour even more deeply in love with Harry than he did going in, and he wasn’t sure if his heart could take this unrequited love any longer. Harry saw him by himself, and being Harry, skipped over to Louis and sat with him.   
“you ok, mate?”, Harry asked with concern. Louis looked up at him and smiled with sadness in his eyes, “yeah, just a little homesick, that’s all. Don’t worry about me, go back playing your game with the rest of the lads.”  
Harry saw right through him. He knew Louis too well and knew when he was lying.  
“What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry asked as he softly put his hand on Louis wrist and gently brought down his arm. Louis tried not to gasp as he felt the electricity from Harry’s touch run through his entire body.   
“I told you, I really am just homesick.” Louis insisted.  
Harry knew better than to push Louis, maybe he can bring this up later. “Ok, Lou. If you say. I’m here if you need anything, remember that.” Harry pressed a small kiss to Louis shoulder before getting up and going to the back of the bus to continue playing his game. As soon as Louis heard the back door close, he threw his head back into his hands and groaned.   
“For God’s sake, you should’ve just told him!” yelled a voice that made Louis jump. He turned around and saw Zayn coming down from his bunk.   
Louis rolled his eyes. All of the boys knew how Louis felt about Harry (aside from Harry, of course) and constantly tried to convince Louis to tell Harry how he felt.   
“Don’t be stupid, you know I can’t.”   
“You can, and it be best if you do, I think. You felt this way about him for years and you know you’re only gonna feel stronger for him if you keep this in. You’re the stupid one here, mate,” Zayn said.  
“He’s not going to feel the same! And I’m going to look stupid and things are going to be awkward between us, and I don’t want to lose him,” Louis replied.  
Zayn opened his mouth then closed it again.   
“what is it,” Louis retorted. Zayn looked at him and calmly said, “you’ll never know if you don’t say anything.” Louis looked at him questioningly then started to laugh, “are you trying to be deep here? Oh god, are you high…or drunk?” Zayn rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not. But you need to be. I hate when you’re all sad and shit; you need to get out of this self-pity thing you got going on and just tell him how feel, until then you need to chill out.” Louis laughed, “alright, later on tonight at the party.”   
“Party?! What party??” said a voice coming through the back doors. Louis and Zayn turned around to see Liam coming in with Harry and Niall trailing behind. “Don’t tell me you two are planning to go to a party tonight! We’re only in Vegas for one night AND we have a show tomorrow!”  
Louis chuckled, “Liam you’re not our father, in fact you’re not even the oldest one here. If Zayn and I want to go to a party tonight, for only a couple hours, then we will.” Louis looked at Harry, “You guys are more than welcome to come if you’d like,” he added. Harry smiled, “well we are only in Vegas for ONE night, might as well make the best of it, eh?” Louis smiled back, “exactly.”   
“will there be food?!?!”   
Everyone turned to Niall.  
“You know…for Harry’s sake…since he can’t drink and stuff you know. And you know how hungry I get after a show,” Niall shrugged.  
Louis laughed, “of course there will be food! It’s at the MGM grand, did you know that? The food there is only gonna be the best.” Liam sighed and shook his head, “you guys are ridiculous. But I’ll go, only to make sure we all get back so we have enough time to rest for our show tomorrow!” 

******

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he headed off the stage. As many times as he performed, he’s always scared that he’ll mess up during a performance, or do something he’s not supposed to. Too many times he’s almost ran up to Louis while he was a singing a solo and just want to kiss the living daylights out of him. He’s constantly staring at Louis during shows because just, /fuck/, he’s the most beautiful person Harry has ever seen, and Harry has to do his absolute best to not let Louis ever know how he feels. He knows Louis won’t feel the same for him and he doesn’t want things to get all weird between them, so he pretends like everything is fine just the way it is. Harry is practically skipping to the dressing room to get ready for the party tonight. He loves going to parties; even more, he loves going to parties with Louis. He loves how Louis looks under the colored lights, and how he gets giddy when he’s slightly flushed from alcohol, and how he feels against him when they dance close. Harry shook his head and tried to push away those thoughts, the more he thinks about Louis the more he’ll fall for him…he also doesn’t want to get a boner before even heading out the door. When Harry finished getting dressed he checked the time and decided that the rest of the boys should be about done getting ready as well, so he headed out of his dressing room. He walked into the sitting area and found all the boys waiting on him.   
“Well finally! What took you so long? Doesn’t matter, let’s head out before all the food is gone,” Niall said and with that they were heading out the back door and went on their way to the party.  
Once they arrived at the hotel and into the room where the party was being held, Louis and Zayn took no time at all to head over to the open bar, Niall went straight to the buffet table, and Liam casually went onto the dance floor. Harry stood at the entrance unsure what to do, he wanted to go be with Louis but he can’t drink, so it’ll be odd for him to just be standing there, and he wasn’t too hungry, so he headed onto the dance floor with Liam. After a few songs, he still wasn’t getting into it. He’s not much of a dancer, and the only time he does dance and enjoys himself while doing so is with Louis. He turned around and saw that Louis was still drinking heavily with Zayn, who was just there with him, taking few sips of his beer every now and then. Harry knew something was wrong; he knows Louis drinks but he doesn’t get drunk, just buzzed, and right now he could tell Louis was trying to get drunk. Harry headed over to the bar to try and get Louis to take a break. As he headed over, he saw Zayn catch his eye and whisper something to Louis. Louis looked back, saw Harry coming, took 3 more shots, and finally turned around and waited for Harry to come over. When Harry got up to the bar he sat down next to Louis. “Lou, are you ok?” Harry asked.  
“Hazzah m’fine,” Louis slurred. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Louis put a finger over it, “shhh don’t talk, pretty boy.” Louis stood up and grabbed his hand, “lets dance.” Louis pulled Harry out of his chair and stumbled onto the dance floor with him. It usually takes them a couple of songs to get into it and dance with each other, but this time Louis had no intentions on going slow and as soon as they reached the dance floor he grabbed Harry around his waist and pulled him close. Harry was surprised, and a little turned on, by the dominance in Louis. Louis saw the surprise in Harry’s eye and smirked, then started to rock their hips together in beat with the song. Harry’s eyes flew wide open and his jaw slacked. They were grinding on each other! This never happened before, and it might never happen again, so Harry went with it. Louis brought his head in close to Harry and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, kissing sweetly and licking up drops of sweat. Harry was starting to get really turned on and had to stop this. “Lou...” Harry said as he pushed him a few inches back, “you’re drunk.”   
Louis started to giggle, “yeah Hazzah, m’ sooo drunk! Been drunk for 4 years!”   
“…what? You’ve been drunk for like an hour what are you talking about?” Harry laughed.  
“No silly, drunk in love! With you!” Louis exclaimed as he settled back into Harry’s neck.  
Harry stood still. Was he being serious? Or was Louis really just that drunk?   
Harry chuckled, “what? Lou you’re crazy, that’s just the alcohol talking.” Oh, how he wished it was true though.   
Louis looked up at him with hurt in his eyes, “No its not! I really do Hazzah, lemme prove it.” And before Harry could say anything he felt Louis lips crash against his. He felt as though a grenade just blew up inside of him as soon as their lips met. He wanted it to go on forever, but he knew Louis was drunk, so he pulled away feeling the ghost of Louis lips when they were apart. “Lou...you’re drunk…” Harry said sadly. Louis sighed loudly and grabbed his hand again. “Hazzah lets get outta here,” Louis said as he dragged him out of the party.   
“What? Where are we go-“  
“SHHHHHHH” Louis his finger up to Harry’s lips again, “just follow.” He grabbed his hand again and led Harry up to a vacant hotel room. Louis fumbled with getting his wallet out and getting the room key out. When he finally got the door open he grabbed Harry’s hand and yanked him inside the room, and pushed the door closed. As soon as they were both in there Louis wasted no time to try and prove to Harry that he loved him. He shoved Harry onto the bed and got on top of him, straddling Harry between his legs and bent down to kiss him. “I love you, Hazzah, I really do,” Louis insisted.   
Harry sighed, “Lou..” He didn’t know whether or not to believe it now. Harry desperately wished that what Louis was saying is true, but he wasn’t sure. He desperately wanted to shout back that he loves him, too. But he can’t. Not if Louis won’t remember, or if Louis is lying at the moment. Before Harry could think of something to say, Louis went to kiss him again, this time with more force. Louis parted his mouth slightly and traced Harry’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Harry stifled a moan and parted his lips letting Louis tongue meet his. Louis, being drunk and having no filter, moaned loudly and pressed his groin against Harry’s and started rocking their hips together once again. Harry threw his head back leaving his neck exposed which made Louis start making love bites. When Louis was done with one, he whispered in Harry’s ear, “pants and shirt. Off. Now.” Harry made no delay in doing what Louis told him, by the time Harry was just in his boxers, Louis was still fumbling trying to take off his skin-tight jeans. Harry laughed, well at least he got his shirt off by himself. Harry has seen Louis shirtless, and naked, many times before, and each time he has to stop himself from staring, but right now he didn’t care. Louis looked absolutely beautiful, his skin was flushed from the alcohol and the adrenaline, a few sweat beads coming from his neck and torso, and he has never looked so gorgeous to Harry.   
“Uhhh…little help here, Haz?” Louis asked in embarrassment.   
“Oh, right sorry.” He helped Louis unbutton his jeans and slid them off, leaving him in just his boxers as well. Louis lied on top of Harry, sliding one of his legs between Harry’s and having their crotches line up. He started to kiss Harry some more before starting to thrust his hips into Harry’s again. Harry moaned in delight as there was much less friction between them now and rocked against Louis as well, creating a steady rhythm between them two. At one point, Louis stopped kissing Harry, looked right into his eyes, and said, “Haz I need you inside of me.” Harry froze and stopped all at once. “Lou, I can’t. Not now…you’re drunk.”   
“But Hazzah I told you I love you!” Louis insisted.  
Harry needed to get Louis to stop because as much as Harry wanted to, he knew Louis was drunk and it’s not right to take advantage of him. So he had to do what he had to do, even if it’s going to tear him up inside.  
“Well that’s great, but I don’t love you like that so we should stop.” Harry said firmly. He was partly glad Louis was drunk because his eyes brimming with tears and he didn’t want Louis to know how much it hurt him to say that…to lie to him.   
Louis looked shocked, then embarrassed, then upset in a matter of seconds. “Well okay then. Sorry to bother you,” Louis said before stumbling off the bed and clumsily putting his clothes back on before heading out the door and slamming it shut. Harry sat there on the bed with just his boxers on. He didn’t even know how to process what just happened. He didn’t want to process right now. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep; he looked at the night stand by him and saw the time on the clock, 2:47 am. He had to be awake in 6 hours to catch their flight to the next city. He tried not to think of Louis as he drifted off to sleep.

*****

“Is it me, or are Harry and Louis avoiding each other like the plague?” Niall asked Zayn.   
Zayn sighed and put his head against the planes’ window. He was still a little drunk when Louis ran into his hotel room crying about Harry and gave him the whole story of what happened. Zayn didn’t believe it until he saw how they were interacting with each other-or lack thereof- the following morning. Zayn shrugged at Niall’s question, “maybe Louis is just hungover, he hasn’t been talking to anyone.” Niall seemed content with the answer, and put his headphones back in.   
Harry was sitting right behind them two. /I guess it’s obvious/, Harry thought, /maybe I should talk to Louis about what happened…/   
Harry debated with himself for a good 5 minutes before deciding that if he and Louis were to ever talk to each other again, this needs to be behind them. The only thing Harry has to prepare himself for is the heartbreak he’s about to endure. Harry stood up and walked down the small plane until he reached the back where Louis was sitting by himself and sat down next to him. “Hey, Lou,” Harry said with a smile. Louis turned to him and smiled, “Hi, Harry.” Harry took a deep breath. He didn’t know how to approach this. Should he just come out and say /hey lou so what the hell was all that last night?/ No, that was too direct, but he didn’t want to go around the bush either. He decided to be cliché. “So, Lou, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”  
Louis tried to hide the nervous breakdown he felt he was going to have, “sure, what about?” he said as calmly as he could.  
“…about last night,” Harry started. He waited for Louis to say something but he didn’t, he just gave Harry a blank stare.   
An awkward silence.   
“Ok what about last night?” Louis decided to ask. /Remember/, he told himself, /act like you don’t know anything, that you just had a few drinks then went back to the hotel room./  
“well…when…you know…we did stuff…and…do you not remember?” Harry asked.  
Louis laughed, “what? Harry we didn’t do anything! I drank a little then went to bed. Maybe it was a dream you had.”  
Harry started to become upset, “Louis don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about!”  
“Can’t act if you really don’t know,” Louis replied.  
“You DO know! You’re ACTING stupid on purpose I know you are! And we NEED to talk about this!” Harry exclaimed.  
/Keep up the act, Louis/, he told himself. “There’s NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! NOTHING happened! I remember last night and NO PART of my recollection consists of me going into a hotel room with you!”   
Harry paused. “I never said we went into a hotel room..”  
/shit/, Louis thought, /shit fuck shit dammit I fucked up./  
Harry was on the verge of tears, “why are you lying to me, Lou?”  
Louis couldn’t take it anymore, “You want to know why? Because I’m embarrassed, that’s why. Embarrassed that I got myself piss-drunk and confessed my feelings to you, only to have you tell me you don’t feel the same about me in the end. I’m not mad that you don’t feel the same, I’m mad that after I told you I loved you, you still made out with me, nearly had sex with me, and then told me you only see me as a friend when that should’ve been the first thing you did.” Louis finished with tears streaming down his face.   
Harry was shocked, “so…you weren’t lying when you said you’ve been in love with me for four years?”  
Louis rolled his eyes, “don’t be so thick, after the way you treated me I’ll be over you in about a week.”  
Harry grabbed Louis hand, “what if I don’t want you to be over me?”  
“wh-“  
“Lou, I only said that I didn’t love you that way because I thought you were only saying it because you were drunk and I didn’t want to be your ‘drunken mistake’. I love you, too, Lou. I’ve loved you for four years, I just never thought you’d feel the same.” Harry kissed Louis hand. “I love you, so much, Lou. I really do.”  
Louis couldn’t believe what was happening. He felt as though his heart is going to burst out of his chest with pure joy and happiness. He swung his arms over Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
“I love you, Hazzah,” Louis said with a smile on his face.  
“I love you more, Lou,” Harry replied.  
“Get a room, you two!” Zayn shouted from the front. Both looked up and saw Zayn trying to go to sleep with Niall cheering them on and Liam saying, “finally!”   
Both smiled and nuzzled against each other, and for the first time, going to sleep knowing each other’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fic on here (yay) sorry if the ending sucks im not too good at that.


End file.
